notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fangorn Forest
Hidden away on the eastern slopes of the Misty Mountains, concealed by the dark boughs of the wood known as Fangorn or Entwood, the last colony of Ents survive. the Realm *'Political Organization': Gerontocracy. *'Rulers': Treebeard, Skinbark, Leaflock *'Administrative Organization': None apparent; property held in common. *'Population': 150 Ents.2,000 Huorns. *'Military': 150 Ents.2.000 Huorns. *'Products': No exports. *'Symbol': None. Hidden away on the eastern slopes of the Misty Mountains, concealed by the dark boughs of the wood known as Fangorn, the last colony of Ents survives. Few outsiders even know of their existence, and the Ents are more than happy to keep it that way. They do not understand the impulsive and hasty ways of Men , Dwarves, and Orcs, and they are certain that these younger and lesser races do not understand their motives. The rapport they once shared with the Elves has dimmed with time, for the Elves face their immortality with curiosity and rashness, while the Ents are content to sit peacefully for centuries, watching the motions of the heavens and tending the trees that are in their care. Aiding the Ents in their task of maintaining Fangorn Forest, one of the last stretches of the great wood which once covered most of northwestern Endor, is an army of Huorns, great tree-herds that seem to be a cross between the Ents and the trees themselves. The Huorns have little intelligence and have been known to rip even innocent wanderers limb from limb. The Ents. however, are a gentle race, except when roused to anger by a direct threat to their home. Even then, they may take weeks or even months to debate the matter, for no creature is more deliberate in his actions than an Ent.The Ents nile by consensus, which they reach at moots convened whenever any matter of grave importance arises. Deference is paid to the three eldest Ents, who hold no formal title but are well known for their great wisdom. One particular event which could rouse the Ents to hasty action would be the re-discover)' of the Ent-wives. The Ent-wives left the eaves of Fangorn centuries ago, eager to find new gardens to cultivate while their mates tended the mighty trees. The loss of the Ent-wives caused great sadness to the Ents, who secretly hope that their women are still alive and will one day return to them. Places of Note Bandit's Hold Black Heart Caverns of Pain Cerdic's Camp Defiled Pool Derndingle Easeful Mead Entpool Entwash Bridge Éomer's Vengeance Fallen Giant-Tree Falls of Mist Fangorn Orc Camp Fangorn Ruins Fogwater Hale-gap Forsaken Hut Hermit's Hill Hidden Cave Hith Lainen Leaflock's Mead Nan Mordeleb Númenórean Barrow Núrzum's Wrath Ongushar Orofarnë Skinbark's Clearing Silkenhold Source of Entwash Cave Sweetmead Thornhope Thrug-unur Tir Limlight Tolwen's Home Treebeard's Hill Waterfall Caves Wellinghall Whistlingdown White Hand Encampment Regions Balewood Burnt Forest Dim Path Eaves of Fangorn Entwash Vale Fangorn's Edge Limlight Glade Limlight Gorge Ox-clan Merchant Camp Roots of Fangorn Twisting Maze Wooded River-bank Inhabitants Ents: Ashlimb Baillas Barkmaster Beechbone Caradhrian Carnimirië Fastroot Fircomb Greenroot Lassemista Leaflock Limbkeeper Lindenroot Longroot Oldheart Orofarnë Pincat Quickbeam Redcone Rootcouncil Sharpleaf Skinbark Stiffbranch Treebeard Twiglate Wisewood Wyrmwood Orcs: Flizpot Gazmog the Messenger Other: Cerdic Stoneclaws Tolwen Flora ash trees chestnut trees linden trees oaks pines red fir rowans Silver-barked birches Willows Fauna birds crebain Fangorn Wolves Forest Spiders Mountain Bears Wood Orcs Wood Trolls other: Huorns Names *Ambaróna *Tauremorna *Tauremornalómë References *merp.com wiki *MERP:Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II Category:Ents Category:Forest Category:Realms Category:Rohan Category:Calenardhon Category:Fangorn